Are you mine?
by Smile-like-a-maniac
Summary: Meeting under weird circumstances and the smell of sick, a new friend is made. Slowly becoming a part of everyone's lives and even returning to be part of the life of an old friend. Love, Lust, Desire all have to be hidden because the time isn't right. It never will be, but he's more worried the feeling wont flow both ways. But the longer he waits, the harder he falls. ZoroxOC Alex


**Hi guys this isn't a zosan... yep sorry about that it's zoroxOC BUT you get to know the oc he links in with other characters and everything. there are small suggestions here and there at zosan and stuff but its not a zosan based fic.**

**My OC is called Alex btw and i really do urge you to read this because im hoping to make it quite detailed and have a twisting kinda story line. Other characters will be introduced slowly into this fic, mostly characters from the actual anime. Not the best way to start my story by disappointing everyone by not giving them zosan but i do ship them pretty hard as well, but im trying a different ship xxx**

* * *

"Nami, you should go over there, he's been looking over at you every time we have came to this bar, since Wednesday." Franky said leaning back into the comfy cushioned backrest of their spacious booth. The lights were dim in the bar and there was only a small amount of guests with a low hum of conversation filling the air and a slow-ish melody playing in the background.

"I don't think he is looking at miss Nami-san." Robin commented, knowing fine well who this man was really interested in, though said person and all the rest were completely oblivious.

"He better not be looking at you, or im going over there and putting him in his place." Franky frowned slightly, not liking the idea of another man checking out his girlfriend.

"Nah i bet he's got curly-brow confused for a women." Zoro grinned as he insulted the blonde sat just far enough away for him not to receive a kick to the face, but he got a nice kick in the shin from under the table.

"I look nothing like a women you piece of shit." Sanji snarled, a frown apparent on his features. Zoro just laughed and continued to throw insults at the man, one of them about how it would be easy to get the cook confused with a women because of his scrawny ass and tiny waist. Franky had to intervene before a fight broke out between them. But then they were both pinned to their seats by Robin and her many hands as they continued to glare at each other.

"I think it's time for me to go home, it's getting quite late, but do keep me up to date on the handsome stranger." Robin winked at the remaining people on their table as her and Franky left. The stranger seemed to give her a grin as she walked past, he waved as she seemed to pass him a piece of paper, he took it with a small smile and whilst reading it, pulled out his phone.

The others soon left slowly giving their excuses leaving only the swordsman and the cook to ponder over the strange mans identity. Sanji obviously disliked the man already for catching the eye's of his ladies. But at this stage in the night Sanji was a little more drunk than he would have liked to admit and wasn't all that stable on his feet. Zoro however, wasn't really drunk but was mildly concerned for the cook he was looking paler than usual.

"You know what marimo, i'm gunna go over there tell him to keep his hands off my precious Nami-swan and Robin-san, You see Robin even gave him something on a piece of paper, i don't like him at all." Sanji spoke slowly as if having to carefully process the words in his mind before speaking them as he played with his glass.

"Curly-brow your drunk, you should go home." Zoro quite frankly couldn't care less if this guy at the bar was eyeing up the ladies and if Robin had given him some 'piece of paper', probably with her number on it, might know each other. The only time he would step in is if the stranger tried to force himself onto one of is friends, then shit would hit the fan. But when he looked up the cook was gone from his seat and heading towards the bar. That idiot he was going to start a fight!

* * *

**Please review! It would be greatly appreciated, and even if you want to leave me some ideas or prompts they are always welcome as well though i have a vague story line set out already drama is always intresting ;)**


End file.
